Albert Szent-Györgyi
|birth_place = Budapest, Austria-Hungary |death_date = |death_place = Woods Hole, Massachusetts, |spouse = |residence = Austria-Hungary United States |citizenship = Austro-Hungarian United States |field = Physiology Biochemistry |work_institutions = University of Szeged University of Cambridge |alma_mater = Semmelweis University, MD University of Cambridge, PhD |doctoral_advisor = Frederick Gowland Hopkins |known_for = vitamin C, discovering the components and reactions of the citric acid cycle |influences = Hartog Jacob Hamburger Frederick Gowland Hopkins |prizes = Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1937 |signature = Albert Szent-Györgyi signature.svg }} Albert Szent-Györgyi de Nagyrápolt ( ; September 16, 1893 – October 22, 1986) was a Hungarian physiologist who won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1937. He is credited with discovering vitamin C and the components and reactions of the citric acid cycle. He was also active in the Hungarian Resistance during World War II and entered Hungarian politics after the war. Early life Szent-Györgyi was born in Budapest, Kingdom of Hungary, Austro-Hungarian Empire, in 1893. His father, Miklós Szent-Györgyi, was a landowner, born in Marosvásárhely, Transylvania (today Târgu Mureş, Romania), a Calvinist, and could trace his ancestry back to 1608 when Sámuel, a Calvinist predicant, was ennobled.Dr.Czeizel, E.: Családfa,page 148, Kossuth Könyvkiadó,1992.Dr. Czeizel E. : Az érték még mindig bennünk van, page 172, Akadémiai kiadó, Budapest At the time of Szent-Georgyi's birth, the ability to trace one's ancestry was considered important and created opportunities that otherwise were not available. (Miklós Szent-Györgyi's parents were Imre Szent-Györgyi and Mária Csiky).Kapronczay K.Orvosdinasztiák II, Turul ISSN, 1997 His mother, Jozefina, a Roman Catholic, was a daughter of József Lenhossék and Anna Bossányi.Dr. Czeizel E. Családfa, page 148, Kossuth Könyvkiadó, 1992. Jozefina was a sister of Mihály Lenhossék; both of these men were Professors of Anatomy at the Eötvös Loránd University. His family included three generations of scientists. Music was important in the Lenhossék family. His mother Jozefina prepared to become an opera singer and auditioned for Gustav Mahler, then a conductor at the Budapest Opera. He advised her to marry instead, since her voice was not enough. Albert himself was good at the piano, while his brother Pál became a professional violinist. Medical research Szent-Györgyi began his studies at the Semmelweis University in 1911, but soon became bored with classes and began research in his uncle's anatomy lab. His studies were interrupted in 1914 to serve as an army medic in World War I. In 1916, disgusted with the war, Szent-Györgyi shot himself in the arm,Remembering Albert Szent-Györgyi. History. 16 Sep 2011. Last accessed 16 Sep 2011. claimed to be wounded from enemy fire, and was sent home on medical leave. He was then able to finish his medical education and received his MD in 1917. He married Kornélia Demény, the daughter of the Hungarian Postmaster General that same year. After the war, Szent-Györgyi began his research career in Bratislava. He switched universities several times over the next few years, finally ending up at the University of Groningen, where his work focused on the chemistry of cellular respiration. This work landed him a position as a Rockefeller Foundation fellow at Cambridge University. He received his PhD from Cambridge in 1927 for work on isolating an organic acid, which he then called "hexuronic acid", from adrenal gland tissue. He accepted a position at the University of Szeged in 1930. There, Szent-Györgyi and his research fellow Joseph Svirbely found that "hexuronic acid" was actually the thus far unidentified antiscorbutic factor, known as vitamin C. After Walter Norman Haworth had determined the structure of vitamin C, and in honour of its antiscorbutic properties, it was given the formal chemical name of L-ascorbic acid. In some experiments they used paprika as the source for their vitamin C. Also during this time, Szent-Györgyi continued his work on cellular respiration, identifying fumaric acid and other steps in what would become known as the Krebs cycle. In Szeged he also met Zoltán Bay, physicist, who became his personal friend and partner in research on matters of bio-physics. In 1937, he received the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine "for his discoveries in connection with the biological combustion process with special reference to vitamin C and the catalysis of fumaric acid". Albert Szent-Györgyi offered all of his Nobel prize money to Finland in 1940. (The Hungarian Volunteers in the Winter War travelled to fight for the Finns after the Soviet invasion of Finland in 1939.) In 1938, he began work on the biophysics of muscle movement. He found that muscles contain actin, which when combined with the protein myosin and the energy source ATP, contract muscle fibers. In 1947, Szent-Györgyi established the Institute for Muscle Research at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, Massachusetts with financial support from Hungarian businessman Stephen Rath. However, Szent-Györgyi still faced funding difficulties for several years, due to his foreign status and former association with the government of a Communist nation. In 1948, he received a research position with the National Institutes of Health (NIH) in Bethesda, Maryland and began dividing his time between there and Woods Hole. In 1950, grants from the Armour Meat Company and the American Heart Association allowed him to establish the Institute for Muscle Research. During the 1950s, Szent-Györgyi began using electron microscopes to study muscles at the subunit level. He received the Lasker Award in 1954. In 1955, he became a naturalized citizen of the United States. He became a member of the National Academy of Sciences in 1956. In the late 1950s, Szent-Györgyi developed a research interest in cancer and developed ideas on applying the theories of quantum mechanics to the biochemistry of cancer. The death of Rath, who had acted as the financial administrator of the Institute for Muscle Research, left Szent-Györgyi in a financial mess. Szent-Györgyi refused to submit government grants which required him to provide minute details on exactly how he intended to spend the research dollars and what he expected to find. After Szent-Györgyi commented on his financial hardships in a 1971 newspaper interview, attorney Franklin Salisbury contacted him and later helped him establish a private nonprofit organization, the National Foundation for Cancer Research. Late in life, Szent-Györgyi began to pursue free radicals as a potential cause of cancer. He came to see cancer as being ultimately an electronic problem at the molecular level. In 1974, reflecting his interests in quantum physics, he proposed the term "syntropy" replace the term "negentropy".http://www.imaginehungary.com/talent-science/albert-szent-gyorgyi-and-the-vitamin-c/ Ralph Moss, a protégé of his in the years he performed his cancer research, wrote a biography entitled: "Free Radical: Albert Szent-Gyorgyi and the Battle over Vitamin C", ISBN 0-913729-78-7, (1988), Paragon House Publishers, New York. Aspects of this work are an important precursor to what is now dubbed redox signaling. Involvement in politics As the government of Gyula Gömbös and the associated Hungarian National Defence Association gained control of politics in Hungary, Szent-Györgyi helped his Jewish friends escape from the country. During World War II, he joined the Hungarian resistance movement. Although Hungary was allied with the Axis Powers, the Hungarian prime minister Miklós Kállay sent Szent-Györgyi to Cairo in 1944 under the guise of a scientific lecture to begin secret negotiations with the Allies. The Germans learned of this plot and Adolf Hitler himself issued a warrant for the arrest of Szent-Györgyi. He escaped house arrest and spent 1944 to 1945 as a fugitive from the Gestapo. After the war, Szent-Györgyi was well-recognized as a public figure and there was some speculation that he might become President of Hungary, should the Soviets permit it. Szent-Györgyi established a laboratory at the University of Budapest and became head of the biochemistry department there. He was elected as a member of Parliament and helped re-establish the Academy of Sciences. Dissatisfied with the Communist rule of Hungary, he emigrated to the United States in 1947. In 1967, Szent-Györgyi signed a letter declaring his intention to refuse to pay taxes in protest against the U.S. war against Vietnam, and urging other people to also take this stand.“An Open Letter” archived at Horowitz Transaction Publishers Archive Personal life He married Cornelia Demény, daughter of the Hungarian Postmaster-General, in 1917."The Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine 1937: Albert Szent-Györgyi". Retrieved 16 September 2011. Their daughter, Cornelia Szent-Györgyi, was born in 1918. He and Cornelia divorced in 1941."Albert Szent-Györgyi". Retrieved 16 September 2011. In 1941, he wed Marta Borbiro Miskolczy. She died of cancer in 1963. Szent-Györgyi married June Susan Wichterman, the 25-year-old daughter of Woods Hole biologist Ralph Wichterman, in 1965. They were divorced in 1968. He married his fourth wife, Marcia Houston, in 1975. They adopted a daughter, Lola Von Szent-Györgyi. Death Szent-Györgyi died in Woods Hole, Massachusetts on October 22, 1986. He was Honored with a Google Doodle September 16, 2011, 118 years after his birth.[http://www.google.com/logos/logos11-3.html Google Logos. Holidays and Events-Google Style] Works online * "Teaching and the Expanding Knowledge", in Rampart Journal of Individualist Thought, Vol. 1, No. 1 (March 1965). 24–28. (Reprinted from Science, Vol. 146, No. 3649 4, 1965. 1278–1279.) Publications * On Oxidation, Fermentation, Vitamins, Health, and Disease (1940) * Bioenergetics (1957) * Introduction to a Submolecular Biology (1960) * The Crazy Ape (1970) * What next?! (1971) * Electronic Biology and Cancer: A New Theory of Cancer (1976) * The living state (1972) * Bioelectronics: a study in cellular regulations, defense and cancer * Lost in the Twentieth Century (Gandu) (1963) References Bibliography *US National Library of Medicine. The Albert Szent-Györgyi Papers.NIH Profiles in Science * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Biography of Albert Szent-Györgyi – from Nobel Lectures, Physiology or Medicine 1922–1941 * His biography at Hungary.hu * BBC Interview, 1965 * A collection of digitized materials related to Szent-Györgyi and Linus Pauling's peace activism. * The Albert Szent-Gyorgyi Papers – Profiles in Science, National Library of Medicine Category:1893 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Hungarian biochemists Category:Hungarian people of World War II Category:University of Szeged Category:Hungarian emigrants to the United States Category:Nobel laureates in Physiology or Medicine Category:Hungarian Nobel laureates Category:Hungarian scientists Category:American tax resisters Category:Recipients of the Albert Lasker Award for Basic Medical Research Category:American people of Hungarian descent Category:Alumni of Fitzwilliam College, Cambridge Category:Vitamin C Category:Citric acid cycle Category:Honorary Fellows of the Royal Society of Edinburgh Category:Members of the United States National Academy of Sciences Category:Members of the National Assembly of Hungary (1945–47)